


restraints

by AgeOfArtemis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (Obviously), Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis
Summary: He has a headache. A throbbing one, too. God, those are the worst. His arms are wrenched behind his back, held together by cuffs and really, it’s no surprise. It’s not a surprise when he opens his eyes and discovers he’s in one of the Batcave’s holding cells, either.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	restraints

**Author's Note:**

> this is.... really short. i also wrote this like two weeks ago so if i missed any tags please let me know!! anyway, i've got day 2 written and started on day 3 so we'll see if i can manage to keep up in between school and work

He has a headache. A throbbing one, too. God, those are the worst. His arms are wrenched behind his back, held together by cuffs and really, it’s no surprise. It’s not a surprise when he opens his eyes and discovers he’s in one of the Batcave’s holding cells, either. It was only a matter of time. He and Bruce fought again after Jason killed some rapist, both Cass and Dick got involved and now he’s here.

He thunks his head against the wall. He’s already bored. He can hear the others chatting away, just barely. Sometimes he can make out a word or two but it’s nowhere near enough to make out a conversation. It seems cheerful enough, considering their technically-brother is stuck and restrained in a cell close by. Not like they ever cared anyway, though.

Jason wonders how long it’ll take for him to be send to Arkham. If they’ll send him to Arkham or (hopefully) Blackgate or keep him here. He’d take Blackgate for the rest of his life any day. It’s about a tie between the Batcave and Arkham.

It hurts knowing Bruce is willing to throw him away this easily, though. He works with people who kill all the time, temporarily and in the Justice League. Diana doesn’t kill because she thinks it’s respectful to follow the laws of Man, but even she is a bit more morally grey than white. Most of the people Bruce dates are killers. Most of the family has killed, at this point. And everyone gets as many chances as they want, or their kills get ignored, but Jason’s different. The Joker could tell Bruce he’s miraculously normal again, would never hurt a fly, and Batman himself would vouch for him. Jason could tell Bruce he’ll stop killing and Bruce will pretend not to hear him.

Arkham is worse, he ends up deciding, but only barely. Only because it has the added drawback of housing the Joker. Sometimes.

Please let him be moved to Blackgate. He promises he won’t even try to escape.

A figure sneaks into Jason’s area of the Cave, red and black and small and thin. Jason watches him with narrowed eyes.

“What do you want, Tim?” He grunts.

Tim sushes him quietly. “Bruce is talking with some Arkham therapist what the best treatment plan for you would be,” he whispers, just barely loud enough to be heard through the cell’s walls. “I heard something about keeping you sedated and in maximum security for the staff’s safety.”

Jason’s gut churns. He, again, doesn’t know what’s worse. Bruce being seemingly more than prepared to throw him in a cell in proximity to the Joker, or Bruce seemingly being alright with keeping Jason drugged to the gills even though the man knows how much Jason hates sedatives and painkillers and any type of drugs, really. Bruce knows Jason’s constantly on edge about getting addicted.

Then again, this grown up, broken, wrong version of him isn’t Bruce’s son, is it? Bruce wants that little kid back, or at least who he convinced himself that kid was. Jason will never be that again. Why would Bruce care about him? Why would anyone in the family?

(why would anyone at all?)

“So?” He asks.

Tim clenches his jaw. His eyes, visible with the cowl still down, are determined.

“I’m getting you out.”

“Why would you?”

Tim, of all people, should want him in Arkham, should be scared of him. He almost killed the damn kid, for fuck’s sake. Tim is smart and analytical and logical (and a much better Robin than Jason ever had any hope of being). He should know better.

“Well first of all, no one deserves being thrown in a cell in the same wing as their murdered, no one even deserves being in the same building as their murderer,” Tim answers. “Second, Arkham wouldn’t help you, and drugging you certainly wouldn’t. You might need a therapist, but so does the rest of us. You’re not insane. And, also, I care about you.”

Jason doesn’t believe him. Tim notices.

“You can question my motives some more later,” he mutters as he unlocks the door. “Let’s go, you’ve got nothing to lose anyway.”

Well, that’s not wrong. So he lets Tim unlock the cuffs, follows him into a little side cave that has a vent opening, and follows him outside.


End file.
